The Unknown
by Queen Of Books14
Summary: What if I were to tell you to evacuate your home what if I told you something related to your parents was going to happen what if I told you the world you live in right now is not going to be the same tomorrow well I lived through all that and I survived but I want to tell you the story of how it started and how it ended
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys sorry I haven't been updating The other side but I just have been working on another story that im going to present to you right now soo I hope you enjoy-

Queen Of Books14 **ANNABETH POV**

its open and dirty everywhere. My legs hurt so much but I can't turn around no theirs nothing back their that will help me

anymore. I want to fall to the floor and die but I can't or they'll find me before I do. But lets begin a little back shall we Im Annabeth Chase a 16 year old I have blond

curly hair and grey eyes and a pretty good tan for living in New York City height wise im pretty tall im 5'7. Before anything happened I use to live with my dad and mom

named Frederick and Athena Chase in a apartment in Manhattan I was an only child they weren't really home all the time but I loved them. Then on a normal day like

any other on the news there was a warning to evacuate because of a new disease.

The next day we were getting ready to leave I ran downstairs to say goodbye to my

best friend Josh who I've known since I can remember. When I came back up stairs they're were my parents being torn apart by some kind of animal. I saw my mother

Look up at me with tears in her eyes and mouthed one word "run". So now I don't know how long it's been but every time I walk my legs twitches with pain. I'm so

hungry I can eat something from the garbage but I keep walking wondering if someone if still here or am I all alone. That's when I saw a grocery store I walked in and

just started stuffing my mouth with food. I heard the monsters groaning as if they were the ones in pain. My first reaction was to shoot them. But someone beat me too

it I hear a loud bang and a deep voice saying "are you okay" I turned around to see who it was. It was a boy around my age he had brown eyes and curly hair he looked

at me and asked again "are you alright" I haven't talked to someone in so long so I just nod.

He than said "well alright I'm Leo by the way" I smiled "I'm Annabeth

Chase" he smiled at me but then became serious "are you alone" I just nodded he looked at me and said "well follow me I want you to meet the other surviors". "First

tell me what these things are" I said looking around at the dead monsters "are they monsters" I say he looks at me strangely "haven't you ever read comic books" he

says I raise a eyebrow and respond with a "no". He rolls his eyes and says "zombies their zombies" I nod not really believing but I don't want to call him liar either. He

grabs my hand "shall we go" who the heck does guy think he is he can't just grab my arm. I pull my arm back roughly "why should I trust you" he responded with "is

their a reason you shouldn't" I than say "you could be a psycho for all I know". He let out a deep chuckle "well last time my doc checked I was clear" he grabs my arm

again "but seriously would you rather stay here or come home with me?" I hesitated for a moment then said "lead the way big guy"

As I followed him I was very

cautious and kept my distance "you know you should trust me a little bit" Leo says " and why is that" I respond " well because if I were to kill you I would have let you

get eaten by the zombies" he says with a chuckle. I didn't say anything just kept walking behind him. I heard him mutter "this chick is a tough one" Time passed and

the sun was going down "were here" Leo says with a tired voice. I stopped to look at my surroundings and see two big and tall beautiful willow trees covering an

entrance with some vines along with it. Leo moved the leaves out of the way for me and walked in after me. I walked into a large building with a lot of halls and the only

light was the one coming through the windows. With dark passages to choose from people walked in and out of them some talking, laughing, screaming, crying and

fighting and that's when I knew this is all we have left. I felt a hand on my shoulder "what do you think" I hesitated for a moment "it's beautiful" `

Leo pointed to the

middle hallway "follow me to the heart of the base" as I followed I said "really a meadow" he grinned "yeah what were you expecting hanging zombies and guts" "well

not the guts part" I said. He started walking to the stage in the middle of the meadow. I whisper shouted "what are you doing" Leo smiled and said "just you wait"

"ATTENTION ATTENTION I have new amazing tuff girl drum roll please… "Annabeth Chase".

I saw everyone staring at me making me really uncomfortable I thought of

plans on how to kill Leo until I heard "I told you Leo no more newcomers" then I saw him he had the most beautiful sea green eyes and shaggy black hair he towered

over me and he was fit I stood trying to avoid making eye contact with him he made feel like I was in a very small room. He spoke again "really Leo out of all the people

you bring the weak ones this is the one you found" he grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eyes and said "she'll be dead by tomorrow" I stood their stunned at

his words who does he think he is talking to me like that but before I could say anything Leo says "she's tougher than she looks" the jerk snorts "yeah I doubt it

Welcome I'm Percy" he fakes smiles "what's your name" "Annabeth" I say "well Annabeth lets see how long you last".

**What** **do you guys think I'm probably going to put the next chapter up today since I haven't updated in a while well I hope you liked it please review telling me what you like about this new story or what should happen next chapter- Queen Of Books14**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys here's another chapter I hope you like it Queen Of Books14

ANNABETH POV

As he said those words he left us all in the heart of the base. " he'll warm up to you eventually Annabeth he's just…. Like that" Leo says offering a smile toward me. "anyways are you ready to meet the gang".

Leo walks me to the dining room after his "group" introduces themselves to me. There was a boy around my age named Nico Di Angelo he has black hair pale skin and dark brown eyes that almost look black. Next to him was a girl maybe a year older than me named Thalia Grace she had black pixie hair and light skin and stormy blue eyes.

Next to her was a girl around my age named Piper Mclean with pretty multicolored eyes and brown hair in a side braid she was holding hands with a boy around my age as well he had blonde hair blue eyes and light skin next to him was a girl around my age too she had red curly hair and emerald green eyes.

Next to her was finally Kim Williams who looked maybe a year older than me she had black straight hair and light skin with brown eyes. She looked at me with sympathy in my eyes why would she look at me like that then I suddenly realize she probably watched when Percy screamed at me they all probably did.

I feel myself blushing and put my head down ugh I want to bury myself in a hole right now I look up and see them all smiling at me I think I might just fit in with them. Thalia speaks "oh yeah another girl" the boys all mutter curses at her and soon they all head their separate ways

I'm left with Leo. I ask him "what wrong with Percy" "well he's a very tough guy and doesn't take crap from anybody especially his enemy's also keeps to himself he doesn't really trust anyone" he says with a sad smile "hungry? Thirsty?" "no thanks I'm fine um where do I sleep" I ask

"Here let me show you there are a lot of beds in each room it fits five people so you'll be sharing" he says. We stop in front of a big door and he opens it to show me a big room with a bathroom and five beds with pillows and blankets neatly folded on each one.

"So what do you think pretty neat huh?" Leo says with a grin. I walk in and sit on the nearest bed Leo follows with clothes in his arm " here some clothes I'll leave you I don't think you need help putting on clothes…do you?" I let out a small laugh "no my hands are still working" he let out a shy grin "oh okay you can call me if you need something okay. I nod "okay Annabeth see you in the morning". The next thing I know it's morning and it's officially my first day as a survivor.

I woke up to the noise of everyone getting ready. The next thing I know Piper, Rachel, and Kim are sitting on the edge of my bed "hi" they say than Piper says "girl you need new clothes" I probably look like crap and their worried about my clothes. Thalia walks in "guys leave her alone I think she looks fine" she sends me a warm smile "do you want to join us for dinner" I nod "sure why not".

As we walk out after thirty minutes of Rachel and Kim finish getting ready we walk into the dining room and I'm hit with wonderful smell of food I forgot how good food could smell. We ate, talked, laughed we just enjoyed each other company. Then a signal was heard and everyone started walking out leaving confused until Thalia says "come Annabeth we don't want to be late to practice Percy, Jason and even Leo would kill us. After running a lot we made it to the practice room. There I saw guns, knives, and even poisonous bombs.

I felt someone hand on shoulder "enjoying the scene" I turn around and smile "hi Leo" he smiled and said "oh good you remember you look like in shock all day yesterday oh and by the way are you always that crabby when you meet someone" I nodded "yup last timed I heard that's how I am" he laughs out loudly "and you tell jokes sleep is good for you" I roll my eyes

"They're more people in practice but two guys are out hunting so it's a bit empty all I could do was nod he looked at me and said "you could really care less huh" "pretty much" I said he let out a chuckle "come on lets go find you a combat weapon".

We went looking for something for me than I heard "it's useless she'll never find anything that's for her" I got so mad how can be so rude the words slip out of my mouth before my brain process it "and you care why" he answered "because Annabeth under this roof your under my rules got it". I started seeing red "so then why are you here bugging me for don't you as owner of this home have more important things to do"

Throughout this whole time we were getting closer that our chest were touching and we both had narrowed eyes only he did kind of hover over me giving him that extra force "you listen here Annie I'm one of the leaders and you have to learn how to listen and respect me is that clear"

I thought for a second "I thought leaders weren't supposed to be jerks and if you excuse me I have things to do bye Leo" Leo let out a small wave and a sad smile while glaring at Percy who had a stupid smirk on his face "bye Annabeth have fun" I just roll my eyes and walk out with a smile on my face.

PERCY POV

As soon as she walks out I feel a pang of guilt in me I don't know what these feelings are should I run after her and say I'm sorry?. I start to walk out with Leo following me "Perce wait up" I see him telling me to stop. "What Leo I'm kind of busy" he avoides my question and says "soo… you like Annabeth huh" he wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes but feel my cheeks burning "no I don't".

As I'm about to tell him something I hear Annabeth voice scream with excitement "Josh" I turn around quickly eyes glaring and my fist clench who the hell is Josh?! I see Annabeth hugging the Josh guy and he hugs her back and kisses her cheek.

I feel a knot of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. I suddenly feel Leo touch my shoulder and ask "**dude do you think their dating"** I turn around and scream at Leo "SHUT UP LEO!". Everyone turns around too see me with confusion written in their faces. As I walk away slamming the door

**HI I hope you guys liked it please comment and let me know what you think-Queen Of Books14**


End file.
